Some People I Want You To Meet
by GoddessOfTheMoonAndEnthusiasm
Summary: Annabeth and Percy take their kids to the Pentagon 9/11 Memorial in DC, and Sofia finds some friends she wants her parents to meet...


_Some People I Want You To Meet_

_**This Story is dedicated to all of those brave men, women, and children who were on the planes, in the Pentagon, in the Twin Towers when they fell, or anyone else who was lost or has lost someone to 9/11. I look up to the three kids mentioned in this, though I never knew them. RIP Bernard, Asia, and Rodney.**_

*(**)*

It had been a long day for the Jackson family.

Annabeth's friend from Virginia had gone to work at a company where they took kids to D.C. and other places for school. Alyssa had told Annabeth that she was taking her family, and that she should bring hers, too.

Alyssa had a little girl about the twins age and a boy a little younger than Sofia, but older than Logan. The trip would take them to D.C., and it was for families only, but Alyssa wanted to bring them as guests.

So, Annabeth decided to go. They all got on a plane and flew from New York to Virginia. They stayed with Alyssa for a night, and the next morning they got breakfast and were in time to get to the bus. Alyssa and Annabeth caught up and Percy talked with Alyssa's husband.

They rode on the bus for a few hours, and took a bathroom break at the Botanical Gardens. Then, they took a long tour of the Capitol. The Jackson kids, yes, even Sofia, the history freak, were bored to death. Percy, Logan, Haley, and Dylan were falling asleep standing up. Sofia and Annabeth had some class, and tried their best to pay attention. Haley and Logan took great pride in finding roman gods on the ceiling in the Rotunda. And who did they happen to be? Neptune and Minerva, or Poseidon and Athena, of course. Annabeth praised her kids for their find.

Then, they had lunch on the bus and went to the Smithsonians. Then, they went to Pentagon City Mall for dinner and the final stop of their journey was none other than the 9/11 Pentagon Memorial.

Percy and Annabeth had made sure their kids knew all about 9/11, and what happened. They all embraced the fact that people had died to make their world a better place, and even this many years later, they never forgot.

Sofia's grey eyes lit up. She looked around. The Pentagon was a glowing wall of white in the dark light. Annabeth and the twins were going around looking and Logan and Percy were looking another way. Sofia had said that she wanted to look for something herself.

The Memorial was beautiful, the white, stone wings with water trickling inside it seemed to glow. Sofia took it all in.

"Sofia! Look at this!" Logan called. Sofia ran to where Logan and Percy were crouched by memorial.

"Look, this girl was two-years-old when those men took her lives," Percy said, showing Sofia the engraving.

Sofia's grey eyes reflected in the water. "That's horrible."

Percy nodded. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Percy asked his eldest daughter.

Sofia shook her head. "I'm still looking."

She saw her mother with her younger siblings looking at the memorials.

Sofia took out her iPod, and with the light it gave her, she could see a flash of metal on the ground. They were metal bars running past the memorial, leading to the walls. Sofia looked at the other memorials. They had it, too. Sofia looked to the wall. What was that for...

"Sofia!" She heard her mom call.

"Yes, Mom?" Sofia asked, running towards her mother.

"We have seven minutes left," Annabeth said. She looked at the memorial. "I heard somewhere that if the wing faces the Pentagon, the person died in the Pentagon. If the wing faces toward the wall, then the person died on the plane."

"Dad and Logan found the youngest passenger on the plane," Sofia informed her mother. "She was two years old."

Annabeth's eyes were sad. She'd known loss, too, so she could relate to these families.

"Mommy, can we find the oldest passenger?" Dylan asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Meet back in six minutes," Annabeth said.

Sofia nodded and ran to the wall to investigate. She saw an engraving on the wall, _1938. _So the person's memorial her mom was looking at was about sixty-three when the plane crashed...

Sofia ran along the wall, using the light from the iPod. She found what she was looking for. _1990._

There were three memorials for that date. The kids that had died, would have been about eleven years old, her age. Three innocent kids were on that plane with the hijackers.

She rushed to the memorials. The names carved into them were Bernard Curtis Brown II, Asia S. Cottom, and Rodney Dickens. Bernard, Asia, and Rodney were only eleven when they died. Sofia's age.

Sofia went to the camera on her iPod. She hit record.

"So, I'm here at the Pentagon 9/11 memorial, and there are some people I want you to meet." Sofia showed the camera the memorials and talked about Bernard, Asia, and Rodney. She would send the video to her best friend, Colin di Angelo. Though Sofia hadn't known them personally, she felt that she knew them.

Sofia shut off the camera and ran to her parents and siblings.

"Guys, I have some friends I want you to meet!" Sofia said. Annabeth and Percy looked surprised, but allowed their oldest child to lead them to the wall.

"There's a date on this wall. 1990. There were three kids on this plane, all eleven years old. The terrorists murdered three kids my age," Sofia said.

Haley, Dylan, and Logan looked at the date.

"Asia, Bernard, and Rodney," Sofia said. "Those were their names."

"You should write them down so you'll never forget," Annabeth said. Sofia went to the notes section and wrote down their names on her iPod.

Sofia heard the guide calling for them. They started walking back to the bus. Sofia touched the date on the wall one last time.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Sofia whispered, as if the kids could hear her. "Asia, Bernard, and Rodney, you will be remembered. I promise."

Sofia put her finger to her lips as farewell and ran off. Asia, Bernard, and Rodney wouldn't be forgotten, Sofia would make sure of that. She joined the group by the bus, who were taking their last pictures. Annabeth put her arm around her kids, as did Percy. They stood there, taking it all in.

_RIP, Asia, Bernard, Rodney, everyone who was caught on the plane or in the Pentagon. You will be remembered._

**A/N: I actually did what Sofia did... I found three eleven-year-old kids named Asia, Bernard, and Rodney on the memorials. I still remember the day... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I own the Jackson kids and that's it. Bernard, Rodney, and Asia are real people, and though I don't know them, I will forever remember you. They were on Flight 77.**

**~Reese**


End file.
